The Hunter Becomes the Hunted Part 2
by tstormch
Summary: The Dark Blade needs destroyed. But Dean's life is at stake through destroying it. Sam is possessed from the blade and tablet. Lucifer is wanting Sam to be his Dark Knight. Is there an a rescue in site?


HUNTER BECOMES THE HUNTED

PART 2

 _(A woman walks into the pub alone. She's wearing a red dress and black jacket. She walks up to the main bar and sits down. Lucifer walks up and sits beside her and orders a drink. He looks at the woman and smiles. She smiles back at him as she orders a drink as well.)_

LUCIFER: Come here often?

WOMAN: Not often enough. (The bartender hands her, her drink as well as Lucifer's.)

LUCIFER: Why do you say that?

WOMAN: Life sucks for me.

LUCIFER: Really? I can change that for you.

WOMAN: (Sips out of her shot glass.) Oh really, how's that?

LUCIFER: I can make you deal. I can give you exactly what you want when you want it.

WOMAN: Is that you best pick up line you can come up with?

LUCIFER: No I'm not trying to request anything of you. Just trying to help.

WOMAN: If I play with your little charades what is it you can do for me that no one else has ever tried before?

LUCIFER: Give you any man you desire and be with him for the rest of your life on this feeble planet.

WOMAN: (Smiles.) Really?

LUCIFER: He's sitting in the corner just over there. (He points to a corner and Sam is sitting there looking at him.)

WOMAN: Him?

LUCIFER: Yeah.

WOMAN: What do I say?

LUCIFER: Anything. But first you must make a deal that you won't see no one but him for the rest of your life.

WOMAN: (Stares at him.) What?

LUCIFER: You're soul for eternal love.

WOMAN: You're crazy. (Stands up.) I'm done with this game.

LUCIFER: It's only beginning of the game. (The lights go out in the bar. The woman screams. The lights come back on and she's gone. Lucifer goes to look where Sam is he's gone too. He glares and looks in fear.)

( _12 a.m., In the bunker, Dean in on Sam's laptop in the map room. Cas walks in and stops.)_

DEAN: (Feeling his stare, while still looking at the computer.) What Cas?

CAS: Are you ever going to get some sleep?

DEAN: No. Not till I find Sam and free him of Lucifer's game.

CAS: I told you I haven't heard anything of Lucifer being on the move.

DEAN: He is if you looking in the realm of the natural. (Turns the lap top around. Cas looks at it and it reads missing woman from local bar after power outage. Cas looks at Dean.) If it's not Sam's doing it was defiantly Lucifer's. It at least gives us a lead.

 **TAELORS PUB**

 _(Dean and Cas get out of the car in suits. They walk up to the taped off scene. An officer approaches them.)_

OFFICER: May I help you gentlemen?

DEAN: (Shows him his badge.) I'm agent Johnson. This here is my partner agent Lyle.

OFFICER: Couple of FBI agents investigation a horror?

DEAN: Excuse me?

OFFICER: That's what she was. It happens at this bar all the time.

DEAN: We were told she was kidnapped.

OFFICER: Kidnapped, disappeared whatever you want to call it. Has this woman had a background that gained the FBI's attention?

DEAN: Well we like to keep that kind of personal information classified. But if could look around the bar.

OFFICER: Sure, knock yourself out. (Dean and Cas walk into the bar and look around.)

CAS: He was defiantly here. I feel the evil essence.

DEAN: Of Sam or Lucifer?

CAS: Both. (Dean looks at him and the looks around the bar. He notices security cameras.)

DEAN: We need to find the room those cameras are linked too. That'll give us confirmation. (Dean walks over to the officer he was talking to as the officer walks in.) Can you take us to the room those security cameras are feeding off of.

OFFICER: Daryl can help with that. (Yells over to Daryl. He walks over to the three of them.) These FBI agents need to see the security room.

DARYL: Sure right this way. (Dean and Cas follow him.) FBI agents huh. That's gotta be the job to have.

DEAN: It has its moments.

DARYL: Here's the room. Just help yourself. We use the old time VCR tapes, so if you want to see anything particular you'll have to some rewinding first.

DEAN: What about last night around seven o'clock? (Daryl walks in and grabs a tape for that time and puts it into the vcr and starts playing it. Dean gets close to one of the monitors and watches. Cas comes up beside him and watches. They watch as people come in and out. Dean notices Sam.) There's Sam.

CAS: (Notices Lucifer walking in.) There's Lucifer. (They see him approach the missing woman.) He is responsible.

DEAN: Yeah. He's talking to her a great deal of time.

CAS: He seems to be making reference to Sam.

DEAN: Maybe he was fixing her up with him. (Suddenly the lights go out and the screen turns to static.)

DARYL: That's when the power went out and she had disappeared at that moment.

DEAN: (Looks at Daryl and starts to walk out.) Thank you for your time.

DARYL: Anytime. (Dean and Cas walk out of the building and over to Deans car.)

CAS: So what do you make of it?

DEAN: I want to know where they could've gone.

CAS: But Lucifer was still there.

DEAN: Yeah that's what bothers me more.

( _10 p.m. at an overnight café, Sam is sitting at the bar eating a cheeseburger. Lucifer walks in and sits next to him.)_

LUCIFER: What happened at that bar yesterday?

SAM: Won't you ever leave me alone?

LUCIFER: I just thought we had an agreement. You're freedom for souls.

SAM: I have given you plenty of your so called souls. Besides I have freedom. You're the one serving me!

LUCIFER: What have you done with that woman?

SAM: What woman?

LUCIFER: The one last night.

SAM: I didn't do anything with her. I left seeing you were trying to fix me up with her.

LUCIFER: You were still there before the lights went out.

SAM: Yeah but when they went out I left.

LUCIFER: And took the woman with you.

SAM: I didn't touch her. (Finishes his sandwich.)

LUCIFER: Where she go then? (Sam stares at him.)

SAM: I don't know! And I defiantly don't care.

LUCIFER: What about your brother. You care about him don't you? (Sam stares at the counter.)

SAM: I don't have a brother.

LUCIFER: Oooo that hurt me and he's not even my brother.

SAM: (Stands up leaving money on the counter.) Just stay out of my face!

LUCIFER: What if I take your brother in exchange for all the souls you've lost for me? (Sam stops with his back to him and walks on out the café. Lucifer sits there staring.)

( _Sam walks down the side walk. As he's a walking an Impala similar to Deans drives by. Sam doesn't notice. In the Impala, Dean notices Sam walking. Dean suddenly turns the car around. Cas looks at him.)_

CAS: What are you doing?

DEAN: That's Sam! (Cas looks where he is looking as he pulls alongside of Sam. Sam walks on.)

CAS: Dean he's strongly possessed. (Dean holds up cuffs with the binding link engraved in them.)

DEAN: That's why I have these. And they've been soaked in holy water.

CAS: I'll grab him you cuff him. (Cas disappears. Dean sighs and gets out and walks the direction Sam is. Sam looks back and starts walking faster. Dean follows. Sam looks back again and cuts into an alley. Dean follows not seeing him. Dean slowly walks down the dark alley. Sam shows up behind Dean. He raises his blade, when Cas suddenly grabs Sam from behind. Sam tenses up, dropping the blade.) Dean quick cuff him. (Dean turns around in shock and quickly cuffs Sam's arms to his back.) He was starting to stab you with that blade. (Dean stares at Sam in betrayal.)

DEAN: You are going to be so sorry you got into Sam do I make myself clear?! Get him into the car, Cas. Cas gets Sam into the back seat. Dean gets into the driver's side and they drive off to the bunker.)

 _(At the bunker, Dean has Sam tied in the holding room. Sam is staring at the floor. Cas walks in followed by Dean.)_

CAS: How is he?

DEAN: He's been sitting like that for the past hour. Not making a fuss, no talking, no nothing.

CAS: It might be catching up to him. His humanity can't handle the power. (Looks at Dean.) Did you hide it and put it away? (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: What? (Cas stares at him.) Yeah in a safe place.

CAS: E ven from you?

DEAN: What is that supposed to mean?

CAS: There's still an attachment to you. It can't use Sam it'll start calling you. (Dean looks as Sam.)

DEAN: Is he going to recover from it?

CAS: You'll have to give me time alone with him. What I have to will be painful for him, but I can free him.

DEAN: Why can't you free me?

CAS: It's different with you. It got to you first. Sam has demon blood in you, you don't. I think it will be fine if I can just get that blood out of him.

DEAN: What if I inject purified blood into him?

CAS: That won't work in this case.

DEAN: Do what you have to, to free him. I'll be in the map room.

CAS: It's not that easy, Dean. This can take days. (Dean walks out of the room leaving Cas standing there. Cas looks at Sam who's still just sitting there.) You ok, Sam? (He doesn't answer. Cas gets near him and kneels down to look in his eyes.) Sam, look at me. (He looks at him, his eyes are black. He starts growling at him. The lights to the bunker start flickering. In the map room, Dean looks around and he gets up and rushes to the holding room. Cas looks back and Sam stares Dean's way. Dean notices his eyes.)

DEAN: Cas what have you done?

CAS: (Gets near Dean.) Nothing yet I tried talking to him. All I asked if he's ok.

DEAN: I think that answered your question.

SAM: Let me go!

DEAN: Can't do that little brother. We need to fix you first.

SAM: I don't need fixed! It's you that needs the fixing!

DEAN: U huh. (Grabs Cas's arm.) I'm getting that purified blood. It'll weaken him enough to do what you have. Otherwise he's going to kick both our asses. (Walks out. Cas follows him, closing the door behind him.)

CAS: He's more powerful than I thought.

DEAN: Powerful isn't it, Cas. It's evil! (Walks to the garage. Cas just stands there.)

( _On the road, Dean is driving and a car comes up on him fast. He notices in his rear view mirror.)_

DEAN: What the hell? (The car rams Dean, trying to get him off the road. Dean yells.) Hey?! (Dean tries to out speed the car. He succeeds and he pets the dashboard.) That a girl. (The car suddenly disappears.)

( _Thirty minutes later, Dean arrives at a blood bank. He walks up to the door, it's locked. He looks around and picks the lock and the door opens. He gets inside and walks into a room. He opens one of the refrigerators and notices Sam's blood type. He grabs the bag and closes the door. As he goes to turn around he runs into someone. He jumps back glaring.)_

LUCIFER: You think that's really going to help, Dean? (Dean points his gun at him.)

DEAN: You got any better ideas?

LUCIFER: You got the same problem, Dean and you know it. It scares you to become what Sam already is.

DEAN: Shut up!

LUCIFER: You're fun when you're flustered. I see what Crowley seen in you now. You are most entertaining!

DEAN: He's dead no thanks to you!

LUCIFER: It was his choice dear Dean. He wanted to play this great hero! And it was all in vain!(Dean turns the safety off his gun. Lucifer notices.) You think you're going to kill me with that?

DEAN: No but it'll slow you down!

LUCIFER: I'm not here to stop you. By no means! Carry on. I could do with a little bit of entertainment!

DEAN: I'm not you're entertainer. You want to see something entertaining. How's this?! (Suddenly Lucifer gets thrown into a concrete wall. He falls unconscious. Dean walks out.)

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 _(Dean walks into the bunker from the garage. Cas sits up on the sofa and looks over at him. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Taking a nap these days?

CAS: (Stands up and walks over to him.) I needed to rebuild my strength. What took you so long?

DEAN: Had a run in with Lucifer at the blood bank. And then I had to get this blood sanctified. Let's get this blood in him. (Dean and Cas walk into the holding room. Sam is still sitting there staring that the floor. He looks Dean's direction as Dean opens the blood bag and using a syringe to draw some out.)

SAM: You can't help him. He's long gone!

DEAN: By you telling me that lets me know I have chance!

SAM: Dream on Winchester! Dream on! (Dean jabs the syringe into his bicep. He looks at Cas.)

DEAN: Do what you have to do once that kicks in. (Cas nods yes as Sam glares at them both with black eyes. Dean walks out of the room.)

 **4 HOURS LATER 12 A.M.**

 _(Dean is asleep in his bed. Suddenly Lucifer shows up.)_

LUCIFER: Don't you look adorable while you sleep. I want your brother back. So I'm going to have to take what now belongs to me. And to do that I need you out of the way. (Dean's eyes suddenly open. Dean grabs and shoves him into the wall near his bed. Dean has a hold of him by his one hand.) Where are you getting this power!?

DEAN: You come into this bunker one more time! I will kill you! (Lucifer stares at him in fear and disappears. Dean sits at the edge of the bed in exhaustion. There's a knock at the door.)

CAS: Dean it's me can I come in?

DEAN: Yeah. (Cas comes in and notices his exhaustion.)

CAS: What's wrong? You look terrible.

DEAN: Lucifer was just here. It took every ounce of strength for me to keep him at bay.

CAS: You used your abilities again didn't you?

DEAN: Yeah the ones that need to go away.

CAS: I don't know now that they ever will.

DEAN: Come again?

CAS: I was wrong at the fact that if the knife is destroyed that it would kill you. It won't kill you. It will overtake you if its destroyed. As if you were possessed. Much like the First blade but worse.

DEAN: How worse are we talking?

CAS: There would be no freeing you at all.

DEAN: Then what the hell do we do? What about Sam?

CAS: It's different for him cause he's got demon blood in his body right now. Once that is out of him. There won't be any after effects. You were the first to touch the Dark Blade. So it's attachment is solely to you.

DEAN: Lucky me. How is Sam anyway?

CAS: He's out right now. I was going to leave him alone the rest of the night. The room is double secured; I put more demon traps around the room and the exit part of the door.

DEAN: Good. (Gets back under the blankets.) Just keep an eye on him, ok Cas?

CAS: I will Dean. Good night. (Cas looks at Sam, he's passed out. Cas walks out of the room closing his door. Cas looks toward the holding room.)

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 _(Sam is released from holding. He's asleep on the sofa by the TV. Dean walks into the kitchen with Cas.)_

DEAN: He's been sleeping more the anything else. You sure he's ok?

CAS: His body has been through a lot Dean. Give him time.

DEAN: We still need to figure out how to get that blade off of knowing me.

CAS: I got help researching that for me Dean. I'll let you know as soon as I do. (Dean stares at him.) What is it?

DEAN: Can they be trusted?

CAS: What's that supposed to mean?

DEAN: We've had our issues with help, Cas. And you know it.

CAS: I'll take it with caution. Does that work for you? (Dean stares at him.) I take the hint.

DEAN: (Walks over to Sam.) Good. (Gently shakes Sam.) Sam, get up. (He doesn't move. Dean looks in concern.) Sammy? (Gently shakes him again.) Sam! (Cas walks over to them. Dean checks his pulse.) He still has a pulse with wrong with him. (Cas lays his hand on his forehead.)

CAS: Lucifer. (Dean glares at him.) He's got a good hold on him.

DEAN: How? We got all that demon blood out of him.

CAS: Yeah but the power of the Dark blade is still with him like it is you.

DEAN: (Getting mad.) You said he'd be fine once that blood was out of him!

CAS: I thought for sure it would, Dean. That blade is more unpredictable the First Blade.

DEAN: Well we look pretty good finding more out about this blade! I'm not losing my brother over some stupid artifact! (Walks away from him.) I wish Crowley was still around. (Cas look at the floor and back at Sam. He kneels down beside him.)

CAS: Sam you need to wake up. You need to fight him off within yourself. You understand me? (Sam doesn't move.) I just had an idea, Sam. I'm going to confirm it, but I believe it might work. (Cas disappears. Dean walks in with a box with the blade in it. He sets the box on the kitchen counter and looks around.)

DEAN: Cas? (Dean sighs in frustration and walks away from the box and over to Sam. He sits down on the table, looking at Sam laying there.) I'm not giving up on you Sammy. I will not let you in the hands of that killer!

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam is sound asleep on the sofa. Cas shows up near the living room. He sees Dean asleep on recliner. Cas walks over to Dean.)_

CAS: Dean wake up. (Dean looks up at him and sits up.)

DEAN: Cas. I must have dozed off.

CAS: You haven't been sleeping much either. I found a way to destroy the blade without any repercussions.

DEAN: (Rubbing the sleep off his face.) Oh yeah. How then?

CAS: Stab Lucifer with it. It won't kill him but it will destroy the blade.

DEAN: How did you find out this little novelty?

CAS: From one of reliable angles who has been around for a great deal of time.

DEAN: Uh huh. And you sure you can trust him?

CAS: Absolutely.

DEAN: (Stands up.) Well guess we better get to it. Grab those cuffs over there and I'll get him in here. You put them on him immediately. (Cas picks up the engraved demon trap cuffs and looks at Dean.) You ready? (Cas nods yes.) Lucifer! (Suddenly he shows up near Cas. Cas immediately cuffs his hands behind his back.)

LUCIFER: What's the meaning of this?! (Dean opens the box and grabs the blade and turns and walks over to Lucifer. He stares at him in fear.) What are you doing Dean? (He tries getting away, Cas holds him in place.) What are you doing with that blade?

DEAN: Oh this little trinket? (Dean raises it up and stabs Lucifer with it. This! (Lucifer screams out, Dean backs away releasing the blade. The blade disintegrates and Lucifer disappears. Dean and Cas look around.) It worked! (Sam sits up sleepily and looks at the guys.)

SAM: What's going on? (Dean looks over at Sam and rushes over to him.)

DEAN: Sam! You're ok!

SAM: What's going on? What happened?

DEAN: Lucifer was trying to get you into his grasp again. But Cas figured out how to get the blade of Darkness destroyed and loose Lucifer's hold on you without hurting either one of us.

SAM: (Looks at Cas.) You sure it's a permanent fix?

CAS: What do you mean?

SAM: Seems to easy. What about the tablet?

DEAN: (Looks at Cas.) Where is the tablet, Cas?

CAS: You had it last, Dean.

DEAN: Yeah and I put it in the safe. (Walks away and down the hall. Sam stands and goes into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.)

CAS: Why are you two suspicious of me all of the sudden?

SAM: Like the rest of us you've had history screwing up a lot. (Dean comes walking out with it.)

DEAN: It's still with us.

CAS: You shouldn't be handling that Dean.

DEAN: The blade is gone. It's no harm to us now right?

CAS: No you're wrong. You still have the resume of the knight of hell.

DEAN: Why is it I think you're making this up as you go along? First you said I would die if we destroyed. Then you said no, that it would still be part of me whether it's destroyed or not. Now all of the sudden I'm still a knight of hell even with the mark of Cain off me. What the hell, Cas! I'm beginning to wonder where you're allegiance stands.

CAS: What are you saying? That I've betrayed you after all these years?

DEAN: No. Not until now at least. (Sam stares at them both.)

CAS: This isn't you Dean. You've never treated me this way before.

DEAN: No? Then maybe I should start!

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: Seriously Sam. All the things he's got us mixed up in. I think if the truth be known he' wanted us dead from the start.

SAM: He rescued you from hell, Dean.

DEAN: That was over two years ago. This is now!

CAS: Sam its ok. (Stares at Sam.) There's a bad moon rising. (Sam stares at him as Cas disappears and suddenly shows up behind Dean, wrapping his arms in a chain. Sam escorts Dean to the holding room with the help of Cas.)

DEAN: You're both in on it together aren't you? (They get Dean into the holding room and tie him into the chair.) Why are you doing this to me?!

SAM: Cause you're not yourself. That tablet is controlling you.

CAS: I'll be back Sam. I'm going to further my search for a remedy. (Cas disappears. Sam walks near Dean grabbing a knife. Dean stares at him. Sam puts the knife to this throat.)

DEAN: Sam, what the hell man! You're going to kill your brother?!

SAM: (Smiles with the knife tighter to his throat.) Yes! (He cuts his throat. Dean chokes and dies. Dean suddenly wakes up in the recliner looking around in panic. He sees Sam still lying on the sofa. Cas suddenly shows up and notices his panicked expression.)

CAS: Did I scare you that much. I'm sorry, Dean.

DEAN: No, not this time, Cas. I woke up from a nightmare. You find out anything?

CAS: No.

DEAN: I don't know if it's a premonition or something. But in my dream, we stabbed Lucifer with that blade of darkness. And that was the way to free both me and Sam from it and destroy the blade.

CAS: Did it kill Lucifer?

DEAN: No but it did destroy the blade.

CAS: Sounds logical. You do any research on it yet.

DEAN: No but I plan too, but what do I look. The internet isn't just going to give an answer for that. Not sure if the men of letters has anything on it. I'll look there first.

CAS: I'll help you.

 _(3 hours later, Cas and Dean are in the map room with books everywhere. Sam finally wakes up and sits up. He looks around and notices them. He stands up and slowly walks over to them. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Finally up I see. How you feeling? (Sam sits down at the table near them.)

SAM: Like crap. What are you all doing?

DEAN: Trying to find a way to get this hold off of me and you. And destroy that blade.

CAS: I think I found it. (They look at him.) To destroy the dark blade a dark night must put throw it into the fire pit of hell. Or stab the king of hell and the knife will weaken the king and the blade will disintegrate into nonexistence. (Looks at Dean.) You're nightmare seems to be right.

SAM: What nightmare?

DEAN: A nightmare you tried killing me in.

SAM: What, I'd never hurt you!

DEAN: When you're a demon you want to. (Sam stares at him.) And yeah same goes for me. (Looks at Cas.) So what should we do? Make a trip to hell or summon Lucifer here and do it the easy way.

CAS: I vote you summon him here. You have the ability still, Dean. But the second you stab him with it. It will go away. Where's the blade?

DEAN: In the safe in its box.

CAS: Go get it.

SAM: I'll get the cuffs in case we need them. (Sam goes to the holding room and grabs the cuffs. As he starts to walk out he hears a voice.)

LUCIFER: I'm missing you Sammy! We can take great control of this world together. You have the power, you always have. Even my yellow eyed demon favored you over all. You're a powerful person by nature you can accomplish a lot with power behind you. (Dean comes out from the hallway with the dark blade in its box. He looks at Cas.)

DEAN: Where's Sam?

CAS: He went to get the cuffs in case we needed them. (Dean nods yes as he sets the box on the table. (In the holding room, the door suddenly slams shut in front of Sam. Sam looks at it in panic. He starts pounding on it and yelling.)

SAM: Dean! (In the map room Cas and Dean hear the door slam shut they run down the hall hearing Sam. Dean rushes up to the door and tries opening it.)

DEAN: Sam! Open the door Sam!

SAM: (Heard from inside.) It slammed shut on me.

DEAN: You ok?

SAM: I'm fine just get me out of here! (Dean looks at Cas.)

CAS: It's Lucifer's doing.

DEAN: How are we going to get him out of there?! (Cas disappears. Dean sighs in frustration.) Keep talking to me Sam.

SAM: (Inside the room, looking around.) He's in my head, Dean. He keeps saying he wants to control the world with me. He wants me back!

DEAN: Ignore him Sam! I'm trying to figure out a way to get this damn door open! (Inside the room, Cas shows up behind Sam. Sam jumps and looks at him.)

SAM: Cas!

CAS: I'm in here to get you out. (He goes to touch his forehead and Lucifer shows up.)

LUCIFER: Not so fast, little brother!

CAS: Leave Sam alone!

LUCIFER: I can't do that. He's soldier of the Dark Blade!

CAS: No he's not. Dean touched the blade first.

LUCIFER: That's where you are mistaken, Castiel. (Looks at Sam.) Sam has been destined to be dark all his life.

SAM: I'm not going with you! I'm not serving you. (Cas stares at the door. It suddenly comes open. Lucifer suddenly looks at in fear. Dean comes charging and stops staring at Lucifer.)

DEAN: Leave Sam alone!

LUCIFER: Or what? (Dean points the Dark Blade at him and start to approach him. He backs away from Dean and ends up in a demon trap that's painted on the ceiling. He looks around and notices it above and stares at Dean in fear.)

DEAN: You should've never came here! But you save me the trouble of getting you here!

LUCIFER: You can't kill me!

DEAN: (Walks around him.) No? That part you are right about. But I can kill this blade! (Stabs Lucifer in the back with it and leaves. Lucifer screams out as the blade burns up and disintegrates. Lucifer disappears. Dean collapses his to his knees. Sam runs over to him.)

SAM: Dean! (Dean looks at him and closes his eyes and becomes still.) Dean! (Shakes him gently.) Dean! No, no, no, no… don't you do this to me! (Looks over at Cas.) Cas please! (Cas kneels down beside them on the other side of Dean. He lays his hand on Deans chest and bows his head.)

CAS: I'm sorry Sam. Dean's gone. (Sam pulls Dean up to him and holds him crying.)

SAM: You're wrong, Cas. He just needs a minute he'll be fine!

CAS: Sam. I'm sorry but I was wrong about the blade not causing him to pass.

SAM: You can bring him back, Cas I know you can!

CAS: Sam I don't have resurrection power. I'm an angel not God himself.

 _(In the holding room, Sam suddenly wakes up screaming and looking around in panic. Finding himself tied to the chair. He keeps screaming Dean's name. Dean and Cas come rushing into the room. Dean gets near Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam, I'm here.

SAM: You're alive!

DEAN: Yeah I'm fine Sammy. For a while I didn't think you were. You were pretty well taken over, Sam. You've been in this room over two weeks.

SAM: But you destroyed the blade right?

CAS: No not yet. We can't find anything on it to destroy it.

SAM: I think we can by stabbing Lucifer with it. It'll free both me and Dean.

CAS: Dean hasn't had a problem with it. He's even lost his abilities he's gained from it. Which is unusual.

SAM: Get the blade in here, Summon Lucifer and stab him with it. It'll destroy the Dark blade and Lucifer will disappear. It won't kill him but make him dormant for a while. (Dean unties Sam. Sam goes to stand up and weakly trembles back down to the chair.)

DEAN: Easy Sam. You haven't eaten anything for a couple weeks.

SAM: Dean you must do it I'm sure it'll work.

DEAN: Well it's worth a shot. I'll get the blade. (Dean walks out, Cas looks at Sam.)

SAM: Help me stand up Cas. (Cas helps him up. Sam slowly walks over to the workshop table and leans on it as Dean walks in with the box the Dark Blade is in. Dean sets it on the table and opens it. All that's in the box is ash and dust where the blade was. Dean looks at Cas and Sam and back down in the box.)

DEAN: What the hell?

CAS: Looks like Sam's dream came true. (Looks at Sam.) Or maybe while you were out it caused it all to happen while you were out.

DEAN: That'll explain why I don't have any mojo too.

SAM: Why don't we just leave at that and throw that box away.

DEAN: Better yet lock in the safe with the rest of the artifacts and nothing or no one can get to it. (Sam nods yes.)

( _Dean takes to the safe in the other room. Sam and Cas walk down the hall to the kitchen. Dean comes walking into the kitchen and opens the fridge grabbing a couple beers. Gives one to Sam.)_

DEAN: I know you could use this. And I'll get some food on for you too.

SAM: Thanks. (Sits down at the table and stares at it putting the beer down. Cas looks at him.)

CAS: You ok, Sam.

SAM: (Staring at the beer bottle.) Just trying to regain my bearings.

CAS: It'll take time but you'll be ok. I'm just glad you're finally freed. I was wondering if you were going to be permanently evil. It seemed the more we tired the more possessed you seemed to get.

DEAN: (Getting food out.) Not to mention giving me stress attacks.

CAS: And Dean was a mess. (Sam smiles, drinking out of his bottle.)

-THE END_


End file.
